


Storm Noise

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Storms, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Ciel can’t sleep the night when Arthur is chained to him, so he decides to act on his impulses.





	Storm Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the way Ciel was talking and acting to Arthur in Book of Murder.  
> I also kind of had the idea in mind of Ciel dough this to get back at Sebastian. (Perhaps for all the times Sebastian seduced ladies;) )

The rain pounded hard against the glass window panes as the night air swirled ferociously outside.  
The harsh crashes of thunder and lightning that illuminated the room created an uneasy atmosphere in the guest chambers where Arthur was currently trying to sleep.  
The brunette sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as his mind raced with many thoughts of the events throughout the day.  
After awhile, he glanced to his side to see the seemingly asleep Earl Phantomhive, who he was currently shackled to.  
He admired the boy’s long lashes and baby face, marveling in how beautiful he was for a boy. The dark blue-black hair that was tousled and sticking to parts of his forehead gave him a childlike appearance, but the air about him in consciousness gave the exact opposite.

Suddenly a bright blue eye cracked open to look at the brown ones of the young writer.  
“You’ve been staring for quite some time,” the earl commented, his voice sultry and deep. 

“Oh I- I’m so sorry Earl! I just..” Arthur trailed off, swallowing. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind as much as I perhaps should.” The young Earl said with a small chuckle.  
“I find I’m rather fond of you, actually.” He continued, his uncovered eye lidded.

Arthur’s face flushed at the boy’s expression. “W-why thank you greatly, Earl Phantomhive sir.”

“Please, just Ciel will do.” The younger said with a small, devilish smile.

“Ah, well then, thank you Ciel.” 

The one eyed earl’s continued to smile as he layed back against the sheets, stretching his arms up as another crash of lightning illuminated the room.  
The sheets had somewhat slipped off of the boy, revealing his pale, smooth calves and thighs.  
Arthur blushed hotly as he resisted the urge to stare at the feminine boy’s attributes, deciding on gazing at his face instead. The plush pink lips stood out against pale skin which also contrasted against the fierce blue of the boy’s visible eye. 

“I simply cannot sleep with all this noise.” The earl said, snapping Arthur from his trance as the younger sat up, facing the window before turning to face Arthur. 

“Ah, yes.. I rather agree.” 

Ciel looked over the man with a piercing gaze as the thunder continued outside.  
“So, tell me about yourself, Doctor. I must say I’m rather curious.” 

Arthur leaned back, a hand behind his head. “Ah, well, there’s not much to be said really. I grew up with many siblings in a less than wealthy family. It was hard, but we were certainly more fortunate than others.” 

Ciel nodded, placing a hand under his chin. “Many siblings you say? Quite unusual for me, I admit. What’s that like?”

“Well, the House sure is never quiet, mind you, but it’s nice to always have someone there. Never a lonely day. I even have a brother about your age.” The young man said with a grin before his face showed panic.  
“Not to insult your age, Ciel sir!” 

Ciel let out a small laugh. “It’s quite alright, I’m not offended. You seem very fond of your family and I can admire that greatly.” 

Arthur smiled, gazing upon the boy’s face before reaching a hand up and unknowingly stroking his cheek and rubbing a thumb against the boy’s soft, supple lips.

The earl’s face pinked and Arthur drew his hand back, realizing what he’d been doing. 

“Gah! I’m so so sorry, I wasn’t thinking at all! Please forgive me!” Arthur yelped, hating himself for once again slipping up.

Ciel stayed silent, instead of replying his expression changed. His eyes were glazed over and half lidded, cheeks and lips flushed.  
The young earl crawled forward until his body touched the young mans, their chests flush against each other.

“E-earl...Ciel... what-“Arthur tried to ask, confused but curious as to what the boy would do.

“I know... I see the way you’ve been looking at me, Doctor.  
All evening...those wandering eyes.” Ciel said darkly, his face cast in shadow. 

“I-I apologize sir, Ciel, I didn’t mean t-“ but he was cut off, unable to speak as Ciel began to pull off his nightgown, revealing a slim, feminine body accompanied by rosey nipples and lean chest.  
Arthur groaned as he saw that the boy wore no undergarments.

Ciel moved one leg to straddle the writer, giving the man a complete view of his own manhood. The chains that kept the pair together rattled as Ciels movements.  
Arthur grunted and gasped as Ciel’s plush ass was flush against his rapidly growing groin.

“I can feel you.” Ciel whispered airily into the mans ear as he ground his bottom against Arthur.  
“I know you want this, and I can feel your nervousness..” Ciel continued, “such relations with a young boy..much less one of my position.., what would people think?”  
Arthur groaned and met Ciel’s ass with a light thrust, earning a soft whimper from the boy.

“Ah...so hard, and quite big... I wonder how it’d feel...” the earl said thoughtfully, “I sure hope my butler doesn’t come in, though. The noise might draw him here...maybe we shouldn’t..” Ciel continued, not in the slightest interesting in stopping. 

“No! Ah, p-please..”

“No? Well...” Ciel smirked “Whatever you say then, Doctor.”

Ciel then pulled the sheets off of the man before growing up and dragging his trousers down. He palmed the hardness of the writer from over top his undergarments before using his teeth to drag those down as well, gasping lightly as the mans cock sprang out and hit his cheek in the process.  
Arthur groaned and shut his eyes at the sight before reaching a hand down and tangling it in the earls hair as Ciel took the man into his mouth.

The boy bobbed up and down the hard cock, swallowing every so often and making the man groan. Arthur wondered how the boy had become so good at this. 

After awhile, Ciel pulled off the writers length with a pop, his lips red and wet.  
“I want you.. in me now, Doctor.” Arthur swallowed hard, staring at the earls wanton and lustful expression. He nodded stupidly before the younger boy smirked like a devil.

Ciel then reached behind himself, crouching on top of the man and began to stretch his hole. He moaned out against his own fingers, the sight making Arthur shiver. After a few moments Ciel pulled his slim fingers out, deciding it had been enough and grabbed Arthur’s hot cock, positioning it against his tight hole before sliding down on it, moaning out loudly all the while.  
Arthur was thankful for the storm, otherwise people would hear them. The last thing he needs was that butler popping in during their session...

Ciel sat on the young man, curling and uncurling his toes as he got used to the feeling of Arthur inside of him.  
The warm, tight heat made the writers stomach feel fluttery and his urge to thrust into the boy was barely under control.  
After a few exasperating moments of this pleasure able, silent torture, Ciel began to move. 

He pushed up with shaking knees on the man and slid back down with a thud, continuing the motion over and over again, whining out loudly.  
Arthur began to meet the boy with his own thrusts as he placed his hands gently on Ciel’s hips to help urge him on. 

They continued like this, softly grunting and moaning against one another for quite awhile. Their stamina surprising the both of them.  
Eventually, however, Ciel became more erratic in his riding of the mans cock and sped things up, stroking his own small length as he climaxed with a loud whine.  
The tightness of his climax made it difficult to keep thrusting, and the pressure spurred Arthur on and he came in the boy only minutes after with a loud groan.

Ciel leaned to the side, letting the older man slip out of him before laying on the doctors chest, closing his uncovered eye and breathing heavily as he recovered.  
Arthur put his arms hesitantly around the boy, pulling the sheets up over them and blushing when he felt his own semen leek from the child’s hole onto himself.

 

From the doorway, red eyes glowered at the scene in front of them as they watched like a voyeur from the slightly open door. Sebastian’s arousal from the whole scene betrayed the jealousy and anger that flowed through his veins. And, although his emotions were strong, his face revealed nothing.  
He only smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes as he blew out the candle he held, walking silently away from the door and down the dark corridor before him.


End file.
